Too Much
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: First Awkward. fic. One-shot. "I don't see the reason for trying. Or for talking. Or for breathing." T for suicide, language, and character's death


Hello everyone! *Waves to everyone* This is my first Awkward. fic.. So I wondered what would happen if everyone went too far about Jenna's situation about the whole "Team Matty and "Team Jake, and let's not forget her personal blogs being forward? Here it goes! NO FLAMES! Disclamer: Don't own Awkward. nor MTV.

Jenna's POV

I'm done. With what? Everything, that's been going on since everyone knows about the whole "me and Matty" thing. My friends are not there for me at all, my parents (well, my mom by the way) don't understand me that I had to forward everything I put on the Blogs, Jake hates me (so does Matty), Sadie making my life a living hell, and somehow I'm just by myself.

I was at school, walking to first period, and froze as soon as I saw everyone in the room, with Tamara, Ming, Lissa, that bitch Saide, and even Jake and Matty, were looking at me. When I went to sit on my desk, everyone was whispering, about me:

"She definitely is a slut!"

"Whore!"

"Poor Jake, he doesn't deserve her anyway"

Saide gave me the "You're welcome" look at me. I just want to get this over with. In the middle of class, we were taking notes, and then a video popped up which had Sadie in it.

"Hi everyone! As you may know, Jenna Hamilton is the biggest slut in Palos Verde High! I still don't understand why Matty and Jake are fighting over something so pathetic, so ugly, and so trashy that which you can call nothing! Oh, if you're watching this Jenna, you're welcome."

I got up, grab my things, and ran out of class crying.

Saide's Pov

I don't why she's crying, its hard truth, isn't people these days have to suck it up, and get along with their lives? Apparently not Hamil"toe"!

I turn around to see Jake, "see now you know that's the truth, huh?" All of sudden he looked uncomfortable, but who cares anyway?

Jake's Pov

This is not what I want for Jenna. Not like this. I know she was with Matty, I know she's hurt me, but she had enough.

"Jenna!" I saw her friends, Tamara and MIng going after her.

I took a look at Matty, he too looked like that Jenna didn't deserved it, then left the room with Lissa.

"Go to hell" then I also left.

Matty's Pov

I can't believe Sadie did this to her! Why does she have to hate her so much? I already let go of the fact she left me for Jake, but she doesn't deserve it. "Oh no." Lissa said shockingly, "she went too far." "Let's go to see if she's okay."

Jenna's Pov

I'm sick of it! I'm done! How stupid was I going to school?! There was tears in my face, and I ran past the vice principal's office were Ms. Marks had her meeting, and then went to the girls' bathroom.

Ms. Marks [Valerie]'s Pov

I heard footsteps in the hallway. It's my job to tell the student the whole "no running in the hall!" crap, but then I saw Jenna, the one who've been trying to commit suicide, the one who has two boys fighting for her, the one who've been going through many things this past year. Behind her there was the boys, Lissa, and her two friends chasing after her when she got inside of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them. "Sadie, that's who" said Jenna's close friend, Tamara.

Tamara's Pov

"Sadie, that's who," I said to Ms. Marks. I can't believe she did that to her? For what, having a relationship with Matty, not having everyone to know? Well, that's normal, for her!

All of us went to the door of the girls' restroom, it was locked. "Come on Jenna unlock the door!" I told her. "No!" I'm done with everything! Just leave me alone!" She yelled back to me.

Jenna's Pov

This is too much. I'm done, done with this bullshit, the rumors, choosing one over the other, Jake hating me, Sadie winning this battle she has against me.

I unhook the ends of my bag, got a sharpie with my notebook, writing letters to anyone, friends, family, Ms. Marks, and even Sadie. It took me a few minutes to write them down, so I tied the bag belt around my neck with one end with the other in the top bar of the bathroom stall. I don't see the reason for trying. Or for talking. Or for breathing.

Third Person Pov

"Don't worry I got this" said Ms. Marks getting the key of the restroom. As she unlock the door, Tamara was the first to enter the restroom, then next thing she notice, she saw Jenna Hamilton's body hanging her lifeless body on the stall.

Tamara's Pov

No! I can't believe this! My best friend, Jenna, is dead. I collapsed to the floor, crying my eyes out, and then everyone else came into the room. "S-s-she's dead!"

Lissa's Pov

Sadie went too far on this one! Why was I friends with her in the first place? I really like Jenna, she's a great friend, even though she did went out with Jake and all, but still, she doesn't deserve to be one of Sadie's victims, and for her to kill herself. Nothing like this.

Third Person Pov

After first period, the ambulance came by to pick up Jenna's body, and was trying to relive her, but it was too late. The school called Jenna's parents about the tragic news, the police came by to arrest Sadie for cyber bully and most likely making the poor girl to commit suicide, and the two boys regretting that they have ever hate her and gave her negative attention. Jenna will be missed by everyone, especially me, the "Anonymous" person who've been commenting on her blogs and comforting her about it.

Who would've known that it was too much for her?

So, what do you think? Love it? Yay! \(^u^)/ I'll make a sequel for this, check you soon! :D

-Harmony's Entropy


End file.
